Pour A Little Salt
by Airlia Asariel Sangwuine
Summary: Alaric falls for the new teacher in school only to find out after their romance has blossomed that she is Klaus' niece and a hybrid. Will their love beable to overcome the issues surrounding their romance or will it fall apart before their very eyes? Alaric/OC. Alasariel. Based on an RP that never got to happen.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **This is a Alaric/OC fanfic... That i came up with with a friend. And she beta reads and stuff for me as well as helps me write this. I hope you enjoy! Read and please review!

* * *

**Prologue**

I had never planned on falling for him. Things had just gotten out of hand. And now I was sitting on the porch of my home, crying. He'd walked out on me, on us. Yes, it was my own fault. I should have been honest with him from the beginning about what I truly was…. _Who_ I really was. But my fears had won out. The fear of his reaction to the truth, the fear of losing him… They had all won out only for me to lose him in the end.

Work was going to become increasingly hard since we would see each other every day. I had a feeling I'd be keeping a good stock of bourbon and whiskey in the house…

Going to bed without him there… It was going to be hard…

Extremely hard.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Apologies for the chapter being so short... But I'm not used to writing in third person... Nor am I good with Ric. Which is why my Beta basically writes the parts involving him in my chapters... But here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was her first day at work, with a new job as a teacher and everything that came with the territory: modest clothes, a satchel for papers, a mug for tea or water. She quietly and inconspicuously made her way through the halls of Mystic Falls High. It was strange being here after centuries of traveling the world with Niklaus. The worst part of it was she could have easily blended in with the rest of the student body here. But no, she had chosen to become a teacher, considering they were trying to fill one of the English classes. The only reason she had decided upon it was because she loved literature. She couldn't wait to share the great authors of her times with the student body - and if they weren't interested, she could just as easily compel them to study.

Smirking some, she walked into the office, arriving early for her meeting with the principal. The office was nice and surprisingly calming. It was strange. She'd never seen an office like this before at a school. It was sunny, the whole back wall nothing but windows with flowers soaking up the sun on the sills.

The funniest thing of the morning was that she wasn't even really nervous to start her first job in what seemed like forever.

The meeting went smoothly and was over quickly. With a firm handshake and promises of a good year ahead, she stepped from the principal's office. Then: disaster. Asariel heard the man before she saw him. His rugged baritone betrayed his presence and she stiffened some with nerves before turning to meet him…by bumping into him and making him spill his coffee all over his white shirt.

"I am so sorry!" Asariel exclaimed, grabbing a handful of napkins to try and clean up the mess she had made. "I'm so clumsy sometimes."

"No, it's completely my fault." The man said, a distracted smile stealing across his lips as he tried to fight the laughter that wanted to spill from his mouth. "You must be the new AP English Lit teacher. I'm Alaric Salztman." He offered his empty hand to her.

"Asariel David," she said to him, shaking his hand quickly.

"That's a mouthful," he said, a teasing smile on his lips. She shook her head.

"Asa for short, please. I insist," she said firmly.

"Then you can call me Ric. _I_ insist." Alaric said, smiling more easily now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ric," Asa said, unsure of what to do next. She'd had very little contact with men in the last thousand years with the exclusion of her uncle, and even less with human men. "I'm pretty sure we both need to get to our classrooms before our students wonder where we are."

"Why don't I show you what classroom you're going to be in? It's actually next to mine." Ric said, smile still in place despite her slightly standoffish manner. He didn't know what he had done to make her attitude change so quickly, unless she'd noticed the shirt was wrinkled and clearly a day old, or felt him tense as she'd tried to wipe up the coffee a moment ago. But none of that was her fault, he thought. He was just a jumpy ex-slayer with an alcohol problem and coursework two months old to grade.

"Sure, I'd appreciate it." Asa said, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "This school seems a little laid back."

"It seems like that, but it really isn't," he assured her, scoffing a little. He raised his brows and pulled a slight face as they started down the hall together. When his snarkiness seemed to unaffect her calm, curious demeanor, he tried a different tactic.

"So, why Mystic Falls?" he asked.

Asariel blinked some. Of course, this question would have come up eventually, but for some reason she'd been unprepared for it in his presence. She found herself having to refocus and think quickly.

"Why not? I've never been one for big city life and this town reminds me of home." She quickly answered, a smile filling her face. "Besides, the principal seemed a bit desperate for someone to fill the job. Seems like a few of the teaching positions maybe cursed." She couldn't help her _Harry Potter_ series reference, especially since it explained the issue with teachers leaving a position so suddenly so very well.

"I think I'd have to agree with you," Ric said as they made their way down the hallway. "And how about I take you to lunch since it's your first day? Especially since there are very few places to actually eat here in town." He had no idea why he had just asked her that.

Asa looked at him, biting her lip while looking at her slowly filling classroom.

"Actually, as much as I would love to say yes… I'm just… I'd rather get used to the school. I have the weekend to try eating at all the local places." She answered before ducking into her class room.

Ric was somewhat glad that she had turned him down, but part of him really had wanted to take her to lunch. Well, he would just have to fix that… After he finished teaching for the day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Well here is Asa & Ric's unofficial first date. This chapter reveals just a little insight into her life with her family over the years as well as why she came to Mystic Falls. Apologies for it being so short. I hope to eventually make them longer it just depends on what I deem fit to be in the chapter or to come out. Because I really wanna make this story go on for a while. Especially since my Damon/OC fic is starting to draw closer to an end.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Asa's first week at Mystic Falls High had passed without incident. Not just academically, but also with keeping her secret. She'd spent the majority of her Saturday morning grading a short essay from her first week that she had assigned the students to do over their favorite piece of literary work that they had read since beginning their high school career. It was her way of getting to know her students a bit better and also a way for her to find her teaching approach with the works she'd chosen for the year.

When she'd grown tired of sitting around her all too bright and happy house with nothing to do, she'd taken a drive into town to get a feel for the changes that had happened since her last visit to the little town of Mystic Falls. And she had a thousand years-worth of changes to get used to.

Ric was sitting at the bar of the grill with Damon having a drink when she walked through the doors. And to say that his eyes were glued to her figure would have been the understatement of the year. She was dressed to kill in dark washed jeans and a blood red top that hugged every one of her curves nicely. He dry swallowed, still staring at her.

Despite his repeated offers to buy her lunch or dinner since Monday and her constant refusals, Ric was dead-set on figuring out why she was avoiding any change of the two of them being alone together.

His attention falling on the new arrival to the grill didn't go unnoticed by Damon. His girlfriend had said her cousin was in town for a permanent stay provided she could handle the craziness of Mystic Falls. He also knew what Asa was, but part of him just really wanted to see the look on Ric's face when he found out for himself. Damon owned his last shot before throwing some money on the bar for the bill.

"Have fun with your new toy, Ric," he said, bringing Ric out of his self-induced trance.

"What are you talking about?" Ric asked surprised by Damon's abrupt decision to leave. "She's the new AP English teacher. Besides, she's turned down all of my offers to buy her lunch or dinner this week."

"Someone turning down Alaric Saltzman? That's a change," Damon laughed as he patted Ric's shoulder. "Have fun trying to figure her out."

Ric rolled his eyes before scanning the grill for her. She wasn't that hard to find considering her head of platinum blonde hair. He downed one more shot of bourbon to steady his nerves before making his way over to the booth she was occupying.

She heard him before she spotted him yet again. She just couldn't help it. There was something about him that gave her the chills. Her inner jury was still out as to whether the chills were the good kind… or the bad. Asa deftly moved to grab her purse and leave but Ric made it to the table before she could.

"What a surprise to see you here," Ric said, smile already in place.

"I got bored with grading papers so I decided to venture out into town." Asa answered, trying her best to hide the way he made her feel: nervous and unsure of her footing.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, gesturing over towards the bar.

"Thanks for the offer, but one drink and I'm tipsy. I still have papers to finishe grading as well as getting myself home in one piece to do so." Asa lied easily, a hand reading to brush her bangs from her eyes as she looked him over. He looked as if he had been doing nothing but drinking since school had ended.

"At least let me buy you dinner? You've been putting it off long enough." Ric laughed. Asa couldn't hold back the giggle willing itself to bubble out of her mouth.

"You're right, Ric… And I apologize for that." Asa said as she calmed her laughter. "And yes, you may buy me dinner tonight."

Ric was taken by surprise by her answer. He had half expected her to come up with another excuse as to why she couldn't join him. The smile on her face made him quickly wave over one of the waiters before she changed her mind. Their waiter just happened to be one of their students.

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman. Ms. David," Matt said handing them a couple menus. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Sweet tea, please," Asa said as she flipped through the menu.

"Coke," Alaric answered, eyes never once leaving her. He hoped she wouldn't notice since he was trying to pass it off as if he was looking at the menu. He gave it ten minutes before Matt told Jeremy who would then text Elena and tell her that he was on a date. His first since Jenna's death.

"So what really brought you here to Mystic Falls?" Ric asked, his own attempt at making small talk. All of which he sucked at.

"Let me guess, you don't buy that I really wanted the job?" Asariel laughed, her smile actually filling her eyes… A first in the last three hundred years.

"To a point I do, but then again why would a girl like you wanna move to a little town like this?" Ric asked, smile growing on his face as well. The sounds around him faded as he focused on her. She really wasn't what he had expected when he had heard the position was filled.

"My cousin lives here with her boyfriend, and I really wanted to be near family. We grew up near here and spent a lot of time in this town so Mystic Falls is kinda like a second home." Asa explained easily. Luckily it didn't sound rehearsed thanks to Avivah helping her work out all the kinks. "And what kinda girl do you think I am exactly?"

Ric was surprised by her question. Had he really struck a nerve with it? His eyes briefly looked up from the menu to see the laughter in the eyes. No, he hadn't hurt her feels by saying what he had. He let out a mental sigh of relief as he began to think of an answer.

"Well… You just don't seem like the type of girl who would want to live in a small town like this… Especially when you seem so… Cultured."

"Cultured? You're kidding me." Asa laughed, shaking her head. "I'm not cultured. Sure I've traveled a lot because of my parents… I've seen a lot of places but it wasn't really the kind of life I wanted. So when we got back here to the states, I decided I wanted to stay and finish college here stateside. So that is how I ended up here. I finished college and got my teaching degree for literature. Now I'm here."

In truth she was in Mystic Falls to hopefully convince her uncle to leave. She missed the way their family had been when she had been little… How they had all gotten along and enjoyed being a family instead of the thirst for blood driving them to be monsters. But of course she couldn't tell Alaric that. To tell him the real truth behind her presence in Mystic Falls would most likely result in his death by her uncle's hands in an attempt to teach her a lesson.

"So you aren't the girl I thought you were," Ric said as he placed the grill's menu down on the table.

The evening passed in relative ease, their conversation flowed as if they had known each other their whole lives. When it came to a close, Ric, ever the gentleman, walked with her to her car. Asariel held her light jacket in her arms, leaning against the passenger side of the mustang as she looked at him.

The jury was in and the chills were the good kind… The kinda chills a girl only got when she really liked a guy. Asariel knew she couldn't possibly be with Ric considering what she was and who she was related to. But then she also didn't want the night to end.

"So I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?" Asa asked. Of course she would! Their classrooms were next to each other for heaven's sake.

"Most likely unless a friend of mine gets me so drunk I'm hung over." Ric joked smiling at her. "How about we meet up here tomorrow and I'll take you on a tour of the town?"

"I still have those papers to finish, or I would say yes." Asa said and for once she was telling him the truth… Well mostly. She already had plans with Avivah the next day since the last they had seen each other was in the 1920s in Chicago. "But maybe next weekend."

"It's a date then." Ric said before he started to walk towards his apartment.

Asa slid into the safety of her car before letting out a teenage girlish squeal. It had been far too long since her last date… And she really couldn't wait. This also meant that Avivah would be helping her go shopping the next day on top of their already made plans. She'd yet to fully update her wardrobe since returning to Mystic Falls and had borrowed most of what she had worn the past week from her cousin. Asa quietly dialed her cousin's cell phone before pulling out of her parking space. Tonight was going to be long.

Meanwhile Ric had made it back to his apartment and was busily trying to figure out what he had just done. They were going to have a date… The next weekend. Ric cursed under his breath as he fell into his bed, fully clothed. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He'd barely been surviving since Jenna's death.. And now.. It was like Jenna had sent her to him! She made him smile.. And she was so kind and sweet. And she didn't pry into his past. Of course they weren't officially dating yet so it wasn't like she had any need to ask or curiosity to do so either. Ric took a deep breath before he made his decision.

Asariel finally got home and was slowly making her way through her new home when a familiar voice filled her ears, effectively scaring her.

"So the prodigal daughter returns," the voice said as she quickly turned around to find the owner. "It's been a very long time, Asariel."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Well here is another unofficial date between Alaric and Asariel. And some head to head between her and Damon.. And you also get to meet her cousin! My favorite person on a website plays her and we are really close OOC (Out Of Character) and I hope I've done her justice! Oh and you also find out who Asariel's papa is. LOL A certain reviewer is going to be happy. Oh and if anyone is wondering what Asariel looks like. Amanda Seyfried is the closest I've ever come to describing her. And I apologies for all the break lines... It just helps because I still have yet to figure out how to do the double enters in this mess to break things up.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So the prodigal daughter returns," the voice said as she quickly turned around to find the owner. "It's been a very long time, Asariel."

"And when did Uncle Niklaus let you out of your coffin, Papá," Asa asked hanging her coat up in the hall closet. It didn't surprise her a bit that Elijah had broken into her home to speak with her. He'd had to find unconventional ways to visit her after he'd fall from Nik's favor.

"Avivah's significant other undaggered me. Niklaus had no choice in the matter." Elijah answered, his attention on the decorations in her house. "I take it you are doing well?"

"Cut the small talk, Papá. You were never good at it and things haven't changed that much." Her words received a smirk and Elijah's full attention. "Nik knows I'm here."

"Of course he does, Asariel! Rebekah's in your class for Christ's sake! Did you think you could waltz into town without him knowing?!" Elijah yelled. Even though Rebekah had Mikael's temper, she held no candle to Elijah when Asa was in any possible danger. "Why come here?"

The question was loaded and she knew it. Elijah could mean it any way possible and there was no _right_ way to answer it. But he'd always valued honesty, so she knew it was less likely to backfire on her if she was truthful.

"Well I figured I could attempt to convince Uncle Niklaus to let the rest of the family go and return to Europe with me. I miss the simplicity of our family life. But if that fails, I'm here to keep him from destroying this town." Asa answered simply as she sat down on the couch to pick up with grading the essays.

"He'll insist you move to the manor." Elijah stated, sitting down next to her. "And of course, you'll bat your lashes and be able to stay here. He always spoiled you."

"And who's fault was that?" Asariel's eyes never left the paper she was reading. A few moments of silence passed before Elijah made to leave.

"If it's any consolation, Asariel, I've always loved you. And I always will. You're _my_ daughter and although I'm not the best parent, I've tried my best. I suppose I wasn't meant to be a father." He said quietly before leaving.

Asariel sighed, grading the last paper before picking up her cell phone. She had a feeling the night was going to be _extremely_ long.

* * *

Monday morning poured sunlight into the bedroom, causing Alaric to groan and turn over. Six in the morning had come all too quickly after his dinner with Asariel on Saturday night. His movements were slow as he got up, cursing as his coffee maker took its own sweet time to brew his morning cup.

He couldn't keep his mind from drifting to what had happened on Saturday night. He was surprised by how well the night had gone between him and Asariel. She wasn't what he had expected her to be. She was better. He poured his mug full after the coffee finished and began the search for a clean shirt and pants.

Alaric was on time, despite the hammering in his head. The students were piling into the parking lot for school as he headed for the building. He'd barely made it into the office when he saw her. She was reading over a paper and didn't hear him. He let her be, choosing to get to his classroom early.

Asariel had heard Ric come into the office, but she hadn't looked up from her reading. She'd wanted more than anything to speak with him but she was taking her cousin's advice. If Ric wanted to speak to her, he knew where to find her at school.

The day passed with little spoken between them except for Alaric's invitation to lunch. At first he'd thought that Saturday night had been a dream, but she accepted his invitation with a single excuse. That had to prove that Saturday night wasn't a dream, right?

"Rough weekend?" Asariel asked as they walked over to the local sub shop. Ric didn't look like absolute hell, but he did look rough. His hair looked as if all he had done that morning was run his fingers through it and his face… Well, his face had Asariel wishing they were a serious couple. The scruff on his jaw was giving her chills just thinking about how it would feel if he kissed her.

"That noticeable, huh?" Ric laughed. They had a longer lunch than most because this was their planning block for their other classes. "Yeah. My friend pretty much got me drunk to the point of a slight hangover this morning."

"Seems like you need better friends," Asariel laughed as she studied him from the corner of her eye before ordering her sub.

"Probably but he's been there for me through a lot of bullshit. Couldn't ask for a better friend than that," Ric nodded after he ordered.

"Then I must be wrong about how good of a friend this friend is." She sat down at one of the outside tables, cup of tea in hand. "What bullshit happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"I thought the awkward talks came later in a relationship," Ric joked as he joined her before the look on his face grew serious. "Well I moved here after my wife was murdered. They never found her body and I really needed to get away from it. The job was available so I took it. I started dating Elena Gilbert's aunt after a few months.. But she died last may in a car wreck."

This was the first time Ric had ever _really_ talked about Jenna to anyone but Damon. And he only talked to Damon about it when he was drunk off his ass. He looked at Asariel to gauge her reaction.

"I… I'm sorry, Ric." Asa said quietly. Now she felt guilty for even asking.

"Every has their baggage. Mine just happens to involve a dead wife and a dead girlfriend." Ric nodded. "Besides I'm not ashamed of my baggage. I'm over my wife but… Jenna's death is still fresh and I'm not sure yet."

"Again, I'm so sorry, Ric." Alaric could see it in her face that she was feeling guilty about asking. "I shouldn't have even asked."

"No, it's okay, Asa. I don't talk about it with anyone other than Damon. And he isn't exactly the best at listening or understanding."

"Well I definitely understand how you feel to a point. My mother died when I was little. And my father left me with my uncle because he couldn't handle seeing my mother in me." Asa said quietly. Well at least it was all the truth except for the names of her family and her real age.

"Do you really ever get past it?" Ric asked before digging in on his sub.

"Not really. I think you just learn to deal with it. It's always there but you're numb to the pain after a while," Asa sighed.

The rest of their lunch was spent with Ric asking her about her travels. Of course she had to lie a little, but it was only to protect him.

"Back to the real world," Ric joked as Asariel moved to go back to her classroom.

"Only for a few more hours," Asa laughed. Ric smiled at her laughter. It sounded like bells. "Then we're free."

"Does that mean you'll join me for dinner?" Ric asked.

"I'm visiting with my cousin after school but if we get done early then maybe." Asa said before disappearing into her classroom.

That's when it hit him that he didn't have her number. He cussed under his breath. He decided he'd talk to her after class as he shifted through papers on his desk for class when he found a post it with her name and number on it. Ric had a feeling he was already smitten with her… He just hadn't realized it yet.

After school Asariel headed to her cousin's place where she lived with her new boyfriend. She bounced up to the door, ringing the doorbell before looking around. Her boyfriend opened the door, sarcastic smile in place.

"Asariel, what a lovely surprise," Damon said glaring at her. "Here to see Avi?"

"Yes, because I'm certainly not here to see you pain-in-the-ass-self." She said, bright smile still on her face.

"Before you go and find her, we need to talk." Damon said letting Asa in.

"Talk about what?" Asa asked surprised as she walked in. Damon usually did everything to avoid her like the plague.

"About Alaric," Damon said slamming the door shut and shoving her against the wall. "Why are you suddenly interested in him after a week of ignoring him?!"

"It's a crime to have a change of heart?!" Asariel growled before kicking him into the back of the couch. "I gave him a chance, Damon! And I plan on going out with him again tonight!"

"What are the two of you yelling about?" Avivah asked coming into the living room.

"Damon's idiocy." Asariel stated as she corrected her top. "But we're finished, right Damon?"

"Yeah," Damon grumbled before disappearing into the house somewhere.

"You two are always fighting." Avivah laughed as she hugged her cousin. "What brings you here?"

"I need to raid your closet again… I have a date with Alaric tonight." Asa sighed.

* * *

Why had he called her to see if she was up for dinner with him? Oh yeah because this was his sick way of coping with Jenna's death. He shook his head as he looked through his closet for something that didn't look as if it needed to be ironed or washed. He managed to find one shirt and a pair of slacks that he quickly laid on the bed before hopping into the shower.

When he got there he found her over at a pool table, bent over lining up a shot. She was definitely giving the rest of the people in the grill a run for their money. He'd seen his students play before and he knew how good Matt was. She was currently kicking his butt seeing as that was who she was playing against. The game was over in no time and she was walking over to him.

Ric took this time to look her over. Her hair wasn't straight or in the bun that she usually wore it in at school, but it was curled in perfect waving curls that came to a bouncing bundle at the bottom. And her outfit… Well that made her look like she'd just stepped off the runway.

"You okay, Ric?" Asa asked smiling at him when she finally reached him. He had to admit, her smile made him lose the ability to speak.

"Yeah, you ready to eat?" He gestured over towards one of the more private booths in the grill.

"Actually, I'm starved." She giggled.

Tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
